


Act 4 - Yuri (NSFW)

by Justsomerandmguy



Series: Act 4 [2]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Cutting, F/M, Sex, Yandere Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 04:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomerandmguy/pseuds/Justsomerandmguy
Summary: The [Player] in this story is an *extreme* Yuri fanatic and I do mean *EXTREME*. If you read, you'll find out what I mean.If things like blood or the like or lewd material bother you or make you feel uncomfortable, please back out now. You will not hurt my feelings doing so. You have been warned.





	Act 4 - Yuri (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> The [Player] in this story is an *extreme* Yuri fanatic and I do mean *EXTREME*. If you read, you'll find out what I mean.
> 
> If things like blood or the like or lewd material bother you or make you feel uncomfortable, please back out now. You will not hurt my feelings doing so. You have been warned.

**_The events of this story take place immediately following the events of Act 3_ **

 

Yuri and [Player] are alone in the space classroom. Yuri has obtained the powers and memories of Monika and much like her, seeks to be with [Player]. However, unlike Monika, Yuri seems to have succeeded.

 

Yuri stands facing [Player], her eyes seemingly drinking in the person who stands before her.

 

Yuri: “I’ve waited for this day for so long. Now that it’s here, I can barely contain my excitement! Aren't you excited [Player]?”

 

Yuri places her hand on her chest, her heart racing like a thief in the night. She pulls out her knife and traces the blade across her arm. She closes her eyes and moans. The feeling seems even more intoxicating now than before. Maybe it’s due to her newfound knowledge or maybe it’s because it’s just the two of them now.

 

[Player] looks on, his eyes showing a steely resolve. The way he looks at Yuri. It makes her feel...something. She traces one final mark on her arm. As yet another red line forms, she takes a deep breath before engaging with [Player].

 

Y: “I’m sorry about that my love. Now, where were we? Ah yes. Now that it’s just the two of us, we don’t have to worry about anymore...outside interferences. It can be just the two of us.”

 

Yuri’s voice begins to change. Maybe it’s her excitement or madness but her eyes take on an unsettling intensity.

 

Y: “I just want you. All of you! Everything! Your heart, your mind, your love! Your blood, sweat, tears! I wasn’t exaggerating that I’ve even wanted to cut you open and crawl inside of you. I want us to be so interconnected, I can’t tell where I stop and you begin. Doesn’t that sound lovely darling? Aren’t I the most thoughtful person you’ve ever met?”

 

[Player] continues to stare at Yuri. Unflinching. Unblinking. His lack of any response to her, for a moment seemingly upsets her, or at the very least catches her off guard. She composes herself before continuing.

 

Y: “So my love, do you accept my confession?”

 

[Player] doesn’t respond. 

 

The silence angers Yuri.  _ After all of this? He still hasn’t decided?! _ she thinks to herself. She begins to laugh the same unsettling, chilling laugh she did when she confessed to MC. This time however instead of turning the knife on herself, she lunges at [Player]. [Player] stares down Yuri as they witness her swing the knife for their neck and…

 

[Player] catches her swing. Yuri and [Player] stare into each other’s eyes for what feels like an eternity. The calm, stoic eyes of [Player] versus the maddening obsessive eyes of Yuri. Yuri can feel the force of [Player]’s grip stopping her from even moving her hand away.

 

[Player] finally speaks.

 

[Player]: “So you want all of me?”

 

Yuri then feels [Player]’s grip on her hand shift. However it doesn’t shift away as one would expect a deflection or even a block to feel like. Instead she feels it move toward [Player]’s neck. She can feel the blade as it gently presses against the side of [Player]’s neck and then harder until a small stream of blood begins to flow from the cut. Yuri’s eyes go wide. She watches as the bright red blood slowly makes it way down [Player]’s neck and stains their shirt.

 

[Player]: “Then take it.”

 

Yuri’s can’t believe what she just heard. She looks up and into the eyes of [Player] and feels something well up inside of her. As she stares into [Player]’s eyes, she can see it. His eyes...they’re just like hers. 

 

Passion. 

 

Fire. 

 

Consuming. 

 

Obsession. 

 

The feeling inside her reaches a fever pitch. 

 

She can’t take it anymore. 

 

She drops the knife as she licks the blood from [Player]’s neck. In her mind, it tastes like the finest vintage Merlot. The metallic, bitterness dances on her taste buds. She can feel every fiber of her being screaming out only one thing.

 

More.

 

_ MORE. _

 

**_MORE!_ **

 

Before Yuri realizes it though, [Player] picks her up and puts her on the large wooden desk. He places his hands on each side of her, staring at her like you would expect a lion to stare at prey he has cornered. This excites Yuri. Her body literally shakes with excitement. Those eyes. She’d long fantasized that one day he would look at her like this.

 

Y: “Yes...YES!”

 

Yuri pulls [Player] into a passionate series of kisses. Her lips tingle with each meeting. Her heart screams out for more. It feels like even the blood in her veins is getting hotter. Yuri doesn’t care though, all she wants is her love.

 

[Player] leans next to Yuri’s ear, his labored breathing echoing in her mind.

 

[Player]: “To answer your question, do I accept your confession…”

 

[Player] suddenly tears open Yuri’s blazer and shirt, the same ravenous look in his eyes.

 

[Player]: “The answer is and has always been yes.”

 

Yuri quivers. Yuri takes out another knife and traces a slight cut across the top of her chest. Almost as if on cue [Player] leans in and licks the blood up like a hungry animal. Yuri holds his head in place as his tongue begins to trace the curves of her body. Her moans signifying her approval.

 

She grabs his hair and directs his head where to go. He kisses her breasts making his way from their down to her stomach. His tongue traces its way down to her inner thigh. Yuri can feel it as he sinks his teeth into the meaty part of her thigh and then as his teeth begin to break the skin. 

 

She then feels him tear off her underwear with a suddenness that causes Yuri to yelp with surprise. He then moves a little more to left until he arrives where Yuri was guiding him. With every flick of the tongue, every kiss from his lips, each and every feeling of his fingers on her body, the feeling of euphoria rises as [Player] feels Yuri’s thighs close around his head and he can feel her legs begin to shake.

 

Yuri throws her head back, savoring the moment.

 

Yuri: “Aaaaahhh….yessss…my love. More. Take all of me.”

 

Yuri then pushes [Player] back onto the floor as she gets on top of him. She tears off his shirt like it contained the most important present in the world. She grabs the knife again and traces a line across his chest, almost as if branding him as hers. 

 

His moan as she finishes the cut only further excites her. She licks the blood off his chest and all the way up to his neck. She then sinks her teeth into the side of his neck. She feels him pull her hips down into his.

 

She leans back and inspects her work. A tapestry of sweat, sex, and blood lies before her. His eyes just as ravenous as before. She wipes the blood off the corner of her mouth and smiles at him.

 

[Player]: “So was that it my love?”

 

Yuri lets out a devilish chuckle. 

 

Without saying a word she unfastens her bra. Her hair drapes over her bare chest. This is far from over. She then proceeds to unbuckle his pants and throw them across the room. She can see the look of surprise and excitement in his eyes. She then grabs a hold of [Player] as she slowly lowers herself onto him.

 

The initial feeling is like a shot of endorphins into Yuri’s body. She lets out a soft moan as she finishes lowering herself.

 

Y: “Aaaaaaahhhh,  _ huff, huff, huff. _ ”

 

She begins to slowly rock and roll her hips in rhythm like a living metronome. She can feel both their bodies becoming one. With every movement of her hips, a fresh and new exciting feeling.

 

Y:  _ “Yes! YES! THIS! THIS IS WHAT I’VE ALWAYS WANTED!” _

 

She places both her hands on his chest and stares longingly into his eyes.

 

Y: “Take all of me my love. I want all of you. Every last drop of you!”

 

Without breaking eye contact, [Player] raises their hips and rolls, catching Yuri off guard as now their positions have changed. [Player], admires Yuri’s body as he gazes upon her, their labored breaths sounding off in unison. A coy look crossing his face.

 

[Player]: “All of me you say?”

 

He leans in close to Yuri’s ear.

 

[Player]: “I’m pretty sure I can oblige that.”

 

Y: “Mmmmm, yeessss!”

 

Yuri pulls [Player] into another passionate kiss as she feels him enter her yet again. Yuri gasps. With every thrust, she can feel it rising. She sinks her nails into his back, fresh new marks criss-crossing his back. The ecstasy is so intense. It’s almost unbearable. She wraps her legs around him and pulls his head into her chest.

 

She can no longer hold on anymore. It’s coming. 

 

_ The. _

 

_ Pure. _

 

_ Infinite. _

 

_ Climax. _

 

Yuri moans out in ecstasy as both of their bodies finally give out altogether.

* * *

Yuri and [Player] lay there both attempting to compose themselves. Yuri can still feel the tingling effects of her time with [Player], every nerve ending in her body finally satiated. Yuri props herself up and rests her hand on [Player]’s chest.

 

Y:  _ “His heartbeat makes such beautiful music. To think, it beats for me now.” _

 

Yuri looks up at [Player] who seems to be resting his eyes.

 

Y: “So love, what do we do now?”

 

[Player] slowly opens his eyes and looks at Yuri. His eyes now a dark purple similar to Yuri.

 

[Player]: “Let's enjoy the quiet.”

 

Yuri smiles. 


End file.
